My DBZ Songfic Series: Give Unto me
by Kaitsurinu Donnu
Summary: The first installment of my DBZ songfic series. also my very first fic. please R&R. Based on my best friends character, and a roleplay she iswas in with her boyfriend. I actually wrote this on december 10th 2001.


DBZ Songfic Series: Give Unto Me ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ OR Dolsia; she is my friend's character. I dun't own the song either.  
  
A/n: this is the first chapter of my Songfic series. It is dedicated to my Best, and is based on the ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Role Play she is doing. The characters are either DBZ, or her and her other friend's characters. Now, I will remind you, this is both a role play AND Alternate Universe. So *blows raspberry* Please R&R  
  
Oh! And, the two main characters are Tien and Dolsia, some chapters will me in Tien's POV, and other in Dolsia's, and some in both, with them alternating between verses, k? Thanks??? ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
~I've been watching you from a distance  
  
The distance sees through your disguise  
  
All I want from you is your hurting  
  
I want to heal you  
  
I want to save you from the dark ~  
  
Tien's POV:  
It's funny, I've always told myself that I'd never be infatuated with  
anyone in my life, and here I am, head over hill for someone. But mind  
you, they aren't just anyone. She is Sayjin. Well, half Sayjin...and  
also half Fadosen, whatever they are, but more than her race is her  
personality. So unlike her half brother, whom I must say, has an ego  
the size of the earth its-self! Yeah, now ya probably know who I am  
talking 'bout. But back to what I was saying, the girl, she  
is...somewhat...distant, and...Lost. I can relate. That it, by the  
way, probably was why we hit it off so well in the first place,  
but...the way we are so alike it is amazing. I never met anyone that  
could relate to me like she can. When we were talking, it was  
like...talking to a mirror. But she felt so much more...Empty. All I  
wanted was to console her. She said it herself, she was headed for the  
dark side, nothing about her life seemed worth living for. Quite  
unlike me, I still have goals. I can just remember how it all happened  
so clearly...and it bothers me so...  
  
~Give unto me your troubles  
  
I'll endure your suffering  
  
Place onto me your burden  
  
I'll drink your deadly poison~  
  
Tien's POV Flashback:  
I was in the forest, enjoying the cool fall weather. My favorite  
season, fall. I continued walking down the gravel and dirt rode, note  
it was more dirt than gravel. Soon the familiar feel in the air from  
when water is near could be felt as I came near the lake. I visit that  
lake quite frequently, but...this time... there was more than the fish  
and forest animals there. At once I could since a rather nice sized  
power level. Then I saw. Sitting on the dock was the loveliest being I  
had ever seen. Oh kami, I got to keep sane. Ok, sorry, so sorry. As I  
stepped closer to her, for reasons unknown, my heart began to beat  
faster and faster, then, shit...I was spotted. I didn't mean to get  
caught, at least not until I was closer, stupid fallen twigs, always  
breaking at the worst times. As I continued to come closer she,  
clearly frightened, backed up until, damn...now I really had it  
coming, din' I? I quickly went over and tried to help her out of the  
water. Easer said then done! As I tried to help, the dang girl kept  
struggling. I should have remembered her Power level. She did  
something, I'm not shur what, but whatever it was, sent me plunging  
into the cold as hell is hot waters. For a split second I am about  
half positive my brain actually froze in that water, 'cause I dunno  
when she got back on the dock, but I don't remember it.  
  
Heck, for that matter, how, did she get back on? I was freezing so  
much that I had a heck of a time getting back on. Once Over there, oh  
how happy was I to see, she pulled out an FN' saber on me! Can't  
really blame her though, I would have done the exact same thing.  
"State your name, race, and for that matter what are you doing here?"  
she ordered. What else would she want next? Name? Number? Address?  
Heck why not free sex while she's at it!? Oh hell...why did that come  
to my mind, ugh... anyway, I answered her question, "My name is  
Tienshinhan, I am Human, and I am here of my own free will. I come  
here every fall, and you?" that answered it all din' it? Now she had  
to answer mine, hmnhmn. "I am Dolsia, Warrior since birth for Fadose,  
daughter of the sayjin king. I am here because this is my land now."  
And my next thoughts were, 'ugh...Damn,' and I ain't saying that just  
to be comical either, but at least now I knew why she looked and  
sounded so regal, and then it hit me.  
  
She was part sayjin. She was Vegita's sister. And she was hot. And  
with that in realization I said, "So, your Vegita's half sister?" she  
looked at me a little testily. ((Ooh!!! NEW WORD YALL!!!)) "You know  
Vegita?" she said, sticking the saber even closer to my throat.  
"Yeah...he is, ugh, an ally of some of my friends, I guess," I said a  
little bit preoccupied by the uncomfortably close weapon, which, much  
to my relief, she withdrew from its position at my neck. I notice her  
facial expression changed as she did so. She looked more...peaceful,  
and attractive. Deep smoky-purple eyes half closed in concentration as  
she worked the complicated sheath to the saber, her beautiful long  
wavy hair flowing over her shoulders. I could just imagine how soft it  
would be. Then I was forced with a dilemma. I wanted to touch her. But  
I didn't want to get slapped. So we just stood there, silent for a  
moment, my left hand twitching.  
  
I watched as I saw her look me over, "you're strong." She said to me  
with a beautiful smile, a fake, beautiful smile. "well, I've trained  
all my life..." I said in the same whisper like she did. She nodded. A  
nod! Is that all I get!? A nod!? It was then that the wind blew, one  
of those freezing autumnal winds. Or was it just because we were wet?  
Both of us shivered, but I could tell she had some heath problems, I  
could smell it on her, unmistakable. "Uh, Dolsia?" I was cautious in  
asking my question, she was dangerous, "hmn?" was her response. "Your  
cold...lets go to my place. Get warmed up and NO! I did NOT mean it in  
THAT way! She nodded. Ok...NOW I am starting to like these nods.  
  
It took us only twenty minutes to get to my place. It was wonderful to  
see for once. The two story house with its stain glass like windows,  
one of those nice glass doors, once corner of the house rounded...the  
window seat lies there inside, deep red cushions, tan-gold carpets,  
and Ivory walls. For once, I don't know why though, I missed home. As  
we walked in, I immediately got a fire started in the nice cobblestone  
fireplace. Dolsia took a seat on the deep-red chair, the one closest  
to fire. Then I thought...I could have just left her there. I could  
have taken her to her place, and gone home myself. Then I realized.  
Unconsciously, I felt for this half sayjin. I went to my room and got  
a warm afghan for Dolsia to warm up with. I wat on the floor, almost  
right up next to the fire, and we began to actually have a civilized  
conversation.  
  
~Why should I care if they hurt you  
  
Somehow it matters more to me  
  
Than if I were hurting myself  
  
Save you (save you)  
  
I'll save you~  
  
"So, uh, you said back there at the lake that you own that land  
now...right?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
"No, I was just saying that, trying to dominate, it's in my blood,  
don't worry about it, you can still have your yearly walks," she was  
playing with me? Oh, ok now it's on, he, yeah, like I would hurt her.  
But then, I heard the distance in her voice, then I saw the look in  
her eyes. That look, I have seen it before. Oh yes, every time I look  
in the mirror...loneliness. Though, being lonely and being alone are  
two very different things, "Do you have any friends 'round these  
parts?" I tried to make my tone soft, I wanted to make her possibly  
realize I knew how she felt. "No one, none here...not anywhere," she  
said in a sob-like whisper. I looked up at her, she sat curled up in a  
ball. She was on the brink of tiers! "I-I am not used to such  
kindness..." she sobbed. "And why ever not?" I asked walking over to  
her side, she began to sob. "Oh only if you knew!" she began to cry. I  
couldn't have her cry. Good kami, I couldn't have her cry! I don't  
think I could bare it if she did. I kneeled beside her, and put my  
hand on her tear soaked cheek, using the other to wipe away another  
tear. I finally saw something I had totally dismissed before. A light  
almost skin colored scar ran from her right eyebrow to a little below  
the eye, stopped, then another on he cheek, and the continued about a  
centimeter from that to her neck. "What happened?"  
  
The story she told me hit me deep. Taken from her father at two days  
old, her mother burned for conceiving the child, and from a few months  
old trained to kill aswell as abused, and till she eventually escaped  
to earth at the age of twenty-six, and in a coma for 14 months, and  
lived for two years on the streets until found by her brother. The  
tale was startling. By the end of the tale, which she made so graphic,  
I found myself holding her, rocking her back and forth in the chair,  
letting her sob into my chest. I tried to console her. Oh how I wanted  
to switch roles with her, to endure her suffering, and let her live,  
for I could hardly call what she had a life.  
  
I had wanted to touch her earlier, and now I guess I got my chance,  
not just to touch, but to hold. That is more than I hade ever done  
with anyone else, far more, for I rarely ever lay a hand on someone,  
much less speak to them. I knew then, that I wanted to see this woman  
again, and if I were to never see her again I would shurly die. I  
would have done anything, just to bring some light to her world. I  
then realized her sobbing had ended. I looked down to her. She was  
asleep. I smiled looking down at her. I knew she would awake if I  
moved to lay her down, so I sat there with her in my arms.  
  
~Give unto me your troubles  
  
I'll endure your suffering  
  
Place onto me your burden  
  
I'll drink your deadly poison~  
  
Tien's POV, End Flashback:  
I sit here now, with Dolsia sleeping, for what seems peacefully. Our  
alikeness you ask? Defensiveness, few friends, if any, we are both  
distant, well...more lost than anything. I am positive now that  
sometime soon we will be together again, but how soon? Oh, I want her  
now. I already feel as if I have known her for months, she practically  
told me of every waken day of her life. I never had the chance though,  
to tell her about me. Yes, I will have to tell her sometime. It is  
nearly midnight. Oh, I had not known it had been that long. I 'spose  
it is no use in waiting for Dolsia to 'waken. I will take the chance  
of taking her up to bed. I will let her have my room for the night. I  
like sleeping on the large round window seat. Heh, more like window  
bed. I sleep on it more than my own bed. It'll be just like any other  
night. No. No it won't. There is a woman in my house. She is the  
first. I 'spose I have rambled on for long enough. You would probably  
like to be going to bed to, hugh? Fine. We shall meet again. I am as  
shure of that as I am that I will meet my Princess again. Goodbye.  
  
~Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
  
If you sleep soundly~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
Well, that is it, the first chapter to my Songfic series. Please R&R. THANKYOU!!! 


End file.
